Surprise
by mika-niiet
Summary: Today is Reita's birthday. But somewhat it seems like everyone has forgotten him. And he returns home after band practice, alone. Read to see if he has really been forgotten! The Gazette & Sadie.


**Title:** Surprise **  
Author:** Mika Kashii Haine**  
Band:** The Gazette, Sadie**  
Pairing:** Reita x Mizuki**  
Rating:** PG15**  
Genre:** Romance, fluff, humour  
**Chapters:** One shot**  
Warning: **Un beta-ed**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.**  
Summary:** It would be a lie to say Reita was not disappointed, and it would be a lie to say he wasn't relieved.**  
Notes: **Happy birthday, Reita

Today was a day like any other day. But it didn't quite hold the same meaning as all the others, though. But when he woke this morning, late as always, he didn't feel any different. The toast he grabbed in his hurry out the door didn't taste much different than what it did yesterday. At the subway, it was not less or more people. The atmosphere was just like it always was. And the ride to his stop didn't take longer. Walking through the double doors of the building, the same people greeted him briefly in their hurry to be somewhere. Arriving only 5 minutes after the time, he was greeted by the others in the same way as usual. While Kai once again, told him how he had to stop fooling around and be there on time. Yes. Everything seemed just normal.

Practicing through various songs. Discussing and arguing. Breaks spent fooling around. It would be a lie to say Reita was not disappointed, and it would be a lie to say he wasn't relieved. After all, it was his birthday, and the only congratulation he had gotten was the poor text message from his mother. And well, it wasn't exactly what he wanted. Hell, his own best friend who was always the first one to send him a message as soon as the day changed, had not said anything, no text, not a word of congratulation had left his lips.

Before he knew anything, they were all say goodbyes and he was walking again, alone, without anything, to the train station. Grumbling to himself, he felt forgotten and tired. Too tired to even care anymore.

"So what?! It's only one year to add on... Of course it's nothing for anyone to bother with..." He told himself on the whole ride home.

Unlocking his door, he mumbled a "tadaima" and took off his shoes. Dropped his bag and put the keys on the table in the narrow hallway. Throwing his leather jacket on the chair by the couch, he plopped down with a groan and turned on the tv. Flicking through the channels. Absorbed by nothing. Reita suddenly started to feel good about the non-fuss today. Because he felt extremely tired. And the silence felt good. The soft cushions felt very good for his tired limbs. While a smile found it way on his lips. Snuggling deeper into the embrace of the softness. He never heard the door unlock.

Across the floor a tall brunette wandered. His arms crossed over his broad chest. Pouting ever so slightly until he saw the blonde bassist half asleep on the couch. Endearingly hugging a pillow to his chest. It took the pout away from the guitarist. Suddenly getting the urge to let himself known. Taking another step. He crawled up on the couch and slipped up to the man who yelped in surprise, eyes widen with shock.

"Happy birthday, my love." Came a husky, cheery voice. In his own sing-song like way.

Recognizing the voice of his lover, Reita relaxed into the others hold. Letting the smile find its way back to his face. His eyes glistened with a sheer of happiness. When he snaked his arms around the others waist, he couldn't help the giggle that left his throat.

"Mizuki... why are you half naked, if I may ask?" Grinning like a dork at the brunette dressed down to his bright red boxers.

"Eh? Isn't it obvious? I was waiting here the whole time for you to come home and celebrate your birthday with me!" Pouting teasingly at the dense man. He couldn't hold it for long as the shorter man tightened the grip and laid his head on the others chest. Exhaling all the breath of previous emotions.

Suddenly a hand was on his thigh and it was stroking a little too high to not draw out a moan of lust. The other hand found its way under the black t-shirt and rubbed the older man's back, teasingly. Lips found their way to the neck and placed butterfly kisses and lightly nipping every now and then. Making the insides of the blonde turn and butterflies flutter in the bottom of his guts.

His hands found their way to Mizuki's hair and pulled him up for chaste kisses until his tongue darted out to lick the young man's upper lip and not much sooner the mouth opened and he plunged his tongue into the warmth. Tongues rubbing against each other. Swallowing each others sounds.

Reita's rough fingers drew soft doodles on the others back. His leg suddenly parting the others and him rubbed just ever so slightly, making the other part to let out his heavenly moans.

Being with this man was so much better than any party with his friends. Hearing him moaning like this, was better than any birthday song Ruki could have sung. Spending this day with his lover, was much more than what he could ever have hoped for.

Then the party spoiler arrived, the door bell rang. Some banging on a poor door echoed through the apartment. Words sounding like Kai having the keys and could barge in at anytime now if he wouldn't open the door.

Reita face palmed himself for the shitty timing of his stupid friends. He gave a bitter smile to Mizuki who was now fairly annoyed by this disturbance.

"Fuck..." Groaning as Reita left. His hair distorted and clothes messy, he stumbled annoyed towards the door.

"Shut up now! I'm opening the door!" Unlocking, he opened up, and there stood the whole band, with a cake filled by lit candles, smiles on their faces, an outburst of "surprise" and then they all started singing "happy birthday to you". Reita felt touched. He felt loved. And as an arm was draped over his shoulder, it made everyone stop, Ruki blushed, and Kai laughed, while Uruha grinned like an idiot, and Aoi smirked slyly at me, as they all suddenly noticed the half naked Mizuki standing behind him.

Reita's messy hair, and Mizuki's naked body, was that something that could have been misunderstood? Well, it didn't seem like Gazette's member cared any further as they all made their way into the birthday boy's apartment like they owned it.

Mizuki ran after them complaining about it all. While Reita was left behind in the door way. Dumbfounded. But he couldn't help but smile as he closed the door and went inside to spend the leftovers of this day with his closes friends and lover.


End file.
